Nanopores are a unique and powerful tool for a variety of single-molecule studies, including detection of miRNAs, discrimination between classes of nucleic acids, detection of protein-DNA binding, and measurement of molecular force. Another applications of nanopore measurements is in the field of DNA sequencing, but nanopores at present face challenges in spatial and temporal resolution. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for sensitive nanopores that have sufficient temporal resolution to resolve bases as they pass through the pore.